


Weird Law

by etrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Episode: e001 Pilot, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Magic-Users, Necromancy, Police, Screenplay/Script Format, Shapeshifting, Urban Fantasy, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrix/pseuds/etrix
Summary: Supernatural creatures are just another minority. Like humans, they have jobs, houses, and families. And like humans, they have crime, criminals, and psychopaths. That’s where the Supernatural Response Team comes in. Not that Brie wants to be part of the SRT. After all, it's career suicide (once you're in, you can never get out) because only you can't be part of the SRT if you don't have supranatural powers.Good thing Brie doesn't have any weird powers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unsold pilot for a 1-hour police drama/urban fantasy show. 
> 
> It's been out there, but (sadly) didn't get much traction as a script. However, I like the world and characters I created, so I'm gonna keep working on it. Maybe turn it into a feature or a novel. A novel might be better...

EXT. METRO VANCOUVER - NIGHT

Seen from above, the city is mysterious with only small pools of light fighting against the dark.

A SIREN WAILS.

 

DROP TO:

EXT. ALLEY BEHIND WAREHOUSE CLUB – NIGHT

The SIREN is distant. MUSIC from the club is muffled.

A SMALL GOBLIN snacks from a dumpster, eyes luminous orange. A DOG approaches. The goblin HISSES a warning, showing lots of pointy teeth. The dog retreats.

The music gets louder and clearer as the club’s back door opens.  The goblin hides in the garbage.

A COUPLE, high school age, stagger out, temporarily backlit. MERISSA (MERRI) TOMILSEN is dressed to party. TED HARKER’s a nerd trying to be cool. She’s a little wasted. He’s not.

                                        MERRI  
                         Thank you _so_ much for this.

                                        TED  
                         No prob-

She talks over him, not interested, as she totters up the alley in her heels.

                                        MERRI  
                         I can’t believe Emma bailed on me. That  
                         guy was just so... _creepy._

                                        TED  
                         I know -

                                        MERRI  
                         I don’t think he was really human.

                                        TED  
                         Mayb-

She stops. Puts her hand on his chest. He stops and looks at it nervous, eager, hopeful.

                                        MERRI  
                         You know I’d never have sex with a   
                         non-human, right?

                                        TED  
                         Oh, yeah. No. Sure. ... Even vampires?

                                        MERRI  
                              (fake laughs)  
                         Vampires don't  _really_ exist. We all  
                         know  _that._

It’s hard to tell if he’s disappointed or something else. Merri concentrates on walking up the alley. He hovers in case she trips.

                                        TED  
                         If you say so.

                                        MERRI  
                         You’re really sweet, Fred.

                                        TED  
                         Ted. It’s Ted.

She waves a hand dismissively.

                                        MERRI  
                         Your car’s up here, right?

They approach a barely-lit T-intersection. A large engine GROWLS from it, echoing and hollow.

                                        MERRI (CONT’D)  
                         Do you even know where I live?

                                        TED  
                         Yeah. Of cour-

                                        MERRI  
                         Because I’ve never invited you  
                         over, have I?

The engine GROWL breaks loose from...

 

ALLEY – T-INTERSECTION

A dark SUV turns the corner and races away from them. No headlights. The back door is open. It slows to roll a BODY out. It races away, tires SQUEALING.

The body rolls until it hits a concrete pillar.

 

ALLEY BEHIND WAREHOUSE CLUB

Merri clutches Ted. They both look scared.

                                        MERRI  
                         Oh my god!

Slowly they creep closer to the body. Ted leads because Merri keeps him in front of her.

 

ALLEY – T-INTERSECTION

She peers down...

 

CLOSE ON:

The body isn’t human. The top half looks like a very young girl (14-ish). A once-bright sundress is dirty and torn. She’s covered in scratches. There’s a large circle of blood in the middle of her chest — a bullet hole.

The bottom half is that of a dog: short, light-coloured fur with dark spots. One leg is half-severed by another gunshot wound. She was an ADLET.

                                        MERRI (O.C.)  
                         What _is_ that?

BACK TO:

 

Merri stares down in fascinated horror. Ted drags her away. He takes quick steps and looks around worriedly.

                                        TED  
                         I don’t know. But we don’t want   
                         to be here.

                                        MERRI  
                         Should we call the cops?

                                        TED  
                          _Hell_ no. Do you want to spend hours   
                         being interrogated by the weirds in SRT?

Very obviously Merri does _not_ want this.

                                        MERRI  
                         You are _so_ right. Thank you, Fred!   
                         Thank you _so_ much!

                                        TED  
                         It’s _Ted_.

                                        MERRI  
                         Ted. Thank you. You’re taking care  
                         of me _so_ good.

They reach the corner and turn down the street.

                                        TED (O.S.)  
                         Yeah. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure   
                         you stay safe.

Behind them, the goblin creeps from the garbage. It blinks glowing eyes and absently eats a banana peel.

 

(TITLE CARD)

 

EXT. SUBURBS – EARLY MORNING

The sun’s barely over the horizon. It’s quiet in the solidly working class neighbourhood of small houses and low apartments.

 

DROP TO:

EXT. DETACHED GARAGE – EARLY MORNING

A COCKATRICE (rooster head and wings/lizard feet and tail) clambers up a garage wall. It races to the roof peak, wings flapping. It fills air sacs, and BELLOWS, loud as a fog horn.

Birds TAKE FLIGHT. Dogs HOWL. Car alarms BEEP and WHISTLE.

 

INT. BRIE’S BEDROOM – EARLY MORNING

The windows RATTLE in the frame. The outside noise is easily heard. Brie jolts awake, instantly alert.

The cockatrice BELLOWS again.

Brie rolls over, groaning.

                                        BRIE  
                              (whining)  
                         Why can’t we kill it?

The noise continues. She gives up on sleep. She...

 

SERIES OF SHOTS (CREDITS)

  1. ...staggers out of bed in PJs.
  2. In her living room she stretches in expensive work-out clothes.
  3. Later she exercises hard – everything’s sweaty.
  4. Clean but still damp, she eats a yoghurt breakfast standing up in the kitchen.
  5. From on top of her fridge, she takes down a locked box. Inside is a HANDGUN with ETCHED PROTECTION SIGILS that she snaps into a belt holster.



 

INT. APARTMENT ENTRANCE - MORNING

From the top-shelf of a cabinet near the front door, Brie takes out her police badge and clips it to her belt. Beside the badge holder, there are TWO PICTURES in solid frames.

INSERT:  A candid shot of Brie’s BIRTH MOTHER who looks like her. She wears a waitress uniform and holds BABY BRIE up close. She looks happy, but afraid.

Brie kisses her fingers then presses them to the photo.

                                        BRIE  
                         Thank you...

Next photo...

INSERT: SERGEANT CONSTANZA MATTIELLO, Brie’s adoptive mother, stands proudly in her uniform between her husband, PAUL MATTIELLO and Brie. The sergeant strips are shiny and new.

                                        BRIE  
                         I’m gonna be a good cop today, Mom.

Brie gives the second photo a finger kiss as well.

She leaves the apartment. The door...

 

EXT. BRIE’S APARTMENT – MORNING

...SHUTS.

Brie walks out of a low-rise apartment. THREE GARDEN GNOMES are landscaping. They stop work to watch her.

                                        LEAD GNOME  
                              (carefully)  
                          _God Morgen_ , missus.

She stops, startled and uncomfortable. Finally, she nods carefully back. Gnomes 2 and 3 nod in return. Lead Gnome watches gravely.

She resumes her path to her sensible, dull-coloured, unremarkable car. The gnomes watch her.

 

AT BRIE’S SENSIBLE CAR

Brie opens the door, looks over the roof. The gnomes watch her. Gnomes 2 and 3 look away hastily. Gnome 1 nods gravely before returning to work.

 

INT. BRIE’S CAR - MORNING

Brie retreats into her car, confused. A last look at the respectful gnomes before she starts her car. The RADIO comes on.

 

EXT. BRIE’S STREET

She drives away. The view lifts to...

 

BRIE’S STREET - OVERHANGING TREE

The cockatrice scampers out on a branch. It fills its air sacs. Its BELLOW turns into...

 

EXT. LARGE CITY – ARTERIAL STREET – RUSH HOUR

...the HORNS of impatient drivers stuck in traffic. It’s three lanes of going nowhere.

 

EXT. ARTERIAL STREET - BRIE’S CAR

Next to her, an OFFICE WORKER takes his hand off his horn. Shakes a fist and swears. She just shakes her head.

 

INT. BRIE’S CAR - ARTERIAL STREET

Brie’s resigned to the traffic. She listens to the RADIO.

 

EXT. ARTERIAL STREET - BRIE’S CAR

The outside lane is blocked by a CSI van and police barriers. Traffic is merging left.

 

INT. BRIE’S CAR - ARTERIAL STREET

She looks down the alley as she passes it and sees...

 

EXT. ALLEY – ADLET CRIME SCENE

... the CSI Techs swarming the murder scene.

DETECTIVE JOSIANNA WHITECLIFF, (30s) a large Native American woman, crouches near the concrete pillar. She touches the asphalt near a blood-stain.

INSERT: Her hand CHANGES TO ASPHALT.

She looks up. Shakes her head.

 

INT. BRIE’S CAR - ARTERIAL STREET

... Brie’s view is blocked as she passes the alley entrance.

 

EXT. ARTERIAL STREET - east DIVISION - MORNING

Brie’s car passes the EAST DIVISION POLICE STATION’s main entrance with its brightly lit sign. Her turn signal flashing, she waits to turn onto a smaller side street.

Over the entrance to underground parking, a sign reads “AUTHORIZED PARKING ONLY”. A SQUAD CAR emerges from it as...

...Brie’s car turns onto the side street. They pass each other as she turns into the parking entrance.

 

EAST DIVISION - SECURE PARKING ENTRANCE – MORNING

Painted on the rolling gate: “PLEASE HAVE I.D. READY”

Brie pulls up to the SECURE READER. She inserts her ID CARD, and presses her thumb to a READER PAD.

INSERT: Reader display: “MATTIELLO, B” “ACCESS GRANTED”

The gate lifts. Brie drives through.

 

INT. EAST DIVISION – WOMEN’S LOCKER ROOM - MORNING

Busy place. SHOWERS and CHATTER in the background.

INSERT: Locker door tag reads: MATTIELLO, B. The door is open as...

Brie, now in uniform, takes out a HEAVY METAL BOX.

INSERT: Inside, her SERVICE WEAPON and an INSCRIBED RING.

She swaps weapons. Slips the ring onto the INDEX FINGER OF HER NON-SHOOTING HAND. She puts the box back in her locker. Filling the screen is the police SHOULDER BADGE: A DISTINCTIVE INSIGNIA with PROTECTIVE SYMBOLS.

CUT TO:

INT. EAST DIVISION – THE PIT - MORNING

A FLOOR MOSAIC of the Distinctive Insignia. Brie walks over it heading for the staff room. Other UNIFORMED OFFICERS work or hang out. Some nod hello. Brie nods back.

Half-way there, MIKE MAGARRITY intercepts her. Hands her a coffee.

                                        MIKE  
                         Hey, kid.

                                        BRIE  
                         Not a kid.

She smells the coffee. Makes a face. Puts it down on the next desk.

                                        MIKE  
                         Close enough. ... You hear about  
                         the murder?

                                        BRIE  
                         Which one? The shooting on Main,   
                         or the-

                                        MIKE  
                         No. The dog-girl thing.

 

EAST DIVISION – STAFF ROOM

Brie grabs a juice box from the fridge. Mike checks the remnant of a box of donuts - nothing good left.

                                        BRIE  
                         An Adlet?

                                        MIKE  
                              (snickers)  
                         “Adlet”. Sounds like a really short   
                         commercial.

They walk under a CLOCK (showing 6:55) as they leave the staff room.

                                        BRIE  
                         Wasn’t that in Kensington?

 

EAST DIVISION – THE PIT

They cross the pit, heading for the briefing room. Mike grabs a jelly donut off a desk as they pass. He smiles at the dirty look he gets.

                                        MIKE  
                         Yeah. What do you think of it?

                                        BRIE  
                         I think it happened in Kensington, and  
                         is, therefore, not my problem.

                                        MIKE  
                              (laughing)  
                         Oh, that’s cold. If you’re not careful, you’ll   
                         be the next one taking sensitivity training.

                                        BRIE  
                         Not a chance. Unlike _some_ people, I know   
                         when to keep my mouth shut.

                                        MIKE  
                         That just makes you a hypocrite.

Brie smiles conspiratorially. She opens the briefing room door. Walks through...

                                        SERGEANT (O.C.)  
                         ... Settle everyone! Let’s start with a recap...

The door shuts.

 

INT. EAST DIVISION – THE PIT - MORNING

Brie shoves open the briefing room door. Mike follows. As do other UNIFORMED OFFICERS.

                                        BRIE  
                         ...middle of the briefing! You are such an idiot.

                                        MIKE  
                         Political correctness is a pain in the ass.   
                         It was a good joke! And I refuse to compromise   
                         who I am.

                                        BRIE  
                         What about me? ...

 

EAST DIVISION - STAIRWELL

Brie and Mike clatter down the stairs.

                                        BRIE (CON'T)  
                         ... I’m your partner. You don’t seem to have   
                         any problem compromising me.

                                        MIKE  
                         You had no problem leaving me hanging!

Brie waves her ID over the SECURITY READER. The door opens.

 

INT. EAST DIVISION - SECURE PARKING GARAGE

UNIFORMED OFFICERS come out of the elevator lobby, head to the SQUAD CARS in pairs.

                                        BRIE  
                         Like I said: I know when to keep my   
                         mouth shut. ... When I’m on the job?   
                         That’s when I keep my mouth shut.

                                        MIKE  
                         Hypocrite.

                                        BRIE  
                              (impatient)  
                         Whatever I may think personally, when   
                         I put on the uniform I’m a cop.   
                         And non-humans-

Mike SNORTS contemptuously.

                                        BRIE (CONT'D)  
                          _Non-humans_ have legal rights, same   
                         as the rest of us.

Brie unlocks their squad car and gets in. Mike follows.

 

INT. SQUAD CAR – PARKING GARAGE

They sit and a TOUCH-SCREEN COMPUTER on the dash lights up. Flashing...

 

CLOSE ON:

The touch screen reads: “POLICE ACTIVITY TRACKING SYSTEM – PLEASE LOG IN”. They both press their thumbs to the reader.

The display changes to “LOGIN ACCEPTED. VEHICLE UNLOCKED.”

BACK TO:

 

Brie starts the car...

                                        MIKE  
                         Ninety percent of them can snap us   
                         like dry spaghetti. And ninety-percent   
                         of _those_ want to.

 

EAST DIVISION - PARKING GARAGE - EXIT

The squad car drives through the gate.

                                        BRIE (O.S)  
                         Innocent until proven guilty, Mike.   
                         That’s the law.

 

EXT. CITY STREET – MORNING

An older mixed commercial-light industrial area that is struggling to become “hip”. Boarded up buildings and thrift stores mix with coffee shops and art galleries.

NON-HUMANS mix with the other people on the sidewalk. Everyone ignores the panhandlers.

                                        MIKE (O.S.)  
                         Give me a break. I’ve spent most my   
                         life without the Weird Law.

The squad car passes ...

 

INT. SQUAD CAR – CITY STREET

Brie gives Mike a disgusted look.

                                        MIKE (CONT'D)  
                         Oh, I’m sorry! “The Non-Human Emancipation   
                         Act”. It was stupid ten years ago.   
                         It’s stupid now.

                                        BRIE  
                         You sound like a teenager! It doesn’t matter   
                         if it’s stupid. It’s the law. We’re cops. We   
                         enforce the law.

Mike points out the window at...

 

EXT. CITY STREET – EMPTY LOT

THREE YOUNG GUYS toking in an empty lot. They look at the squad car but don’t care.

                                        MIKE (O.C.)  
                         So we gonna bust those guys?

 

INT. SQUAD CAR – CITY STREET

                                        BRIE  
                         Top brass says leave ‘em alone unless we  
                         see them dealing.

 

EXT. URBAN RESIDENTIAL STREET – MORNING

                                        MIKE (O.S.)  
                         All that means is that they’re hypocrites, too.

A HANDSOME MAN, early 30s in a suit, business-hair, presses a hand to a WOUND IN HIS THROAT as he staggers out from behind a tree. Blood covers his hand, his shirt, the side of his face. He is terrified.

 

INT. SQUAD CAR – CITY STREET

Brie smiles, unruffled.

                                        BRIE  
                         That makes them our bosses and me a   
                         detective in two more years. Detective   
                         Sergeant five years after that.

 

EXT. SQUAD CAR – CITY STREET

                                        MIKE (O.C.)  
                         Just as long as nobody finds out what   
                         you _really_ think of the weirds.

They turn right onto a commercial street – slightly more successful than the other one.

 

EXT. COMMERCIAL ALLEY

Handsome Man staggers into the alley. RESTAURANT WORKERS on break stare at him.

                                        HANDSOME MAN  
                              (raggedly)  
                         Help! Help me.

RESTAURANT WORKERS do nothing or back away. Handsome Man staggers on.

 

INT. SQUAD CAR – COMMERCIAL STREET

                                        BRIE  
                         Unlike _some_ people, it doesn’t   
                         affect my ability to do the job.   
                         Therefore it’s not a factor.

 

EXT. COMMERCIAL STREET – ALLEY ENTRANCE

Close to a COFFEE SHOP with patio. Only humans sit there. Other people pass by.

                                        MIKE (O.S.)  
                         Nahhh. It’s because you’re trying to   
                         outdo your momma! ...

Handsome Man blunders out of the alley. Leaves a BLOODY HANDPRINT on the brick wall.

 

INT. SQUAD CAR – COMMERCIAL STREET

                                        MIKE (CONT'D)  
                              (mocking)  
                         ... Gonna be a detective Or even Chief!   
                         Much better than _sergeant._

                                        BRIE  
                              (calm and smug)  
                         I'm gonna make my mama proud.

 

EXT. COMMERCIAL STREET – COFFEE SHOP patio

Handsome man collapses into the patio, scattering tables, chairs and people. A bystander SCREAMS.

 

INT. SQUAD CAR – COMMERCIAL STREET

Mike sees Handsome Man fall to his knees. Hears the SCREAMS.

                                        MIKE  
                         Pull over!

INSERT: Brie jerks the wheel.

                                        MIKE (CONT'D)  
                              (into car radio)  
                         This is One-Zero-Roger-Thomas.   
                         We have a civilian injured. ...

 

EXT. COMMERCIAL STREET – ALLEY ENTRANCE

The squad car turns into the sidewalk, stops with a SQUEAL of brakes. Cars HONK as they swerve around the squad car. Bystander still SCREAMS.

 

INT. SQUAD CAR – COMMERCIAL STREET

                                        MIKE (CONT'D)  
                              (into car radio)  
                         ... Send ambulance: East Fourteen and  
                         Columbia.

Mike’s climbing out of the car almost before he’s finished speaking. ...

 

EXT. COMMERCIAL STREET – ALLEY ENTRANCE

He pulls latex gloves from a pouch on his belt as bystanders retreat or take out their CELL PHONES.

Behind him, Brie pulls the first-aid kit from the trunk. She scans for danger.

 

COFFEE SHOP PATIO

Mike crouches next to Handsome Man. He checks under Handsome Man’s hand.

                                        MIKE  
                         Hey buddy. We’re gonna take care   
                         of you.

INSERT: There is TORN FLESH but no exposed bone. Blood PULSES THICKLY.

Mike presses his hand on top of Handsome Man’s. Brie opens the first-aid kit, pulls out gauze bandages. Hands them to Mike.

                                        BRIE  
                         Sir. Who did this to you?

Handsome Man tries to speak, only gurgles. Mike shakes his head.

                                        BRIE (CONT'D)  
                              (to the crowd)  
                         Where did he come from?

A Coffee Shop Patron points towards the alley. Brie looks. Spots a BLOOD TRAIL. DISTANT SIRENS draw closer.

                                        BRIE (CONT’D)  
                              (to Mike)  
                         You got this?

                                        MIKE  
                         Go.

Brie jogs away, pulling her weapon.

                                        MIKE (O.C.)  
                         Hang on, man. Help’s coming.

                                        BRIE  
                              (into shoulder mic)  
                         Officer Six One Three Four, heading   
                         into alley.

 

EXT. COMMERCIAL ALLEY - MORNING

She sees the bloody handprint. More blood. External sounds fade. There’s only Brie’s HEARTBEAT. Her BREATHING.

She scans the alley, behind BINS, into doorways.

NOISE from the far end. Brie whirls to face it.

A ONCE-PRETTY GIRL (teenaged, trendy and tiny) stumbles into the alley, dressy-school clothes covered with old and fresh blood. She looks straight ahead, dazed and sad.

                                        ONCE-PRETTY  
                         So pretty. All mine. All mine...

Brie’s hand goes to her WEAPON. She advances cautiously.

                                        BRIE  
                         Ma’am! Are you hurt?

Once-Pretty sways, steps forward. Doesn’t look at Brie.

                                        BRIE (CONT'D)  
                         Are you injured?

Brie keeps her eyes on Once-Pretty as she sways closer.

                                        ONCE-PRETTY  
                         Mine now. I get to keep him. Forever.

                                        BRIE  
                              (into shoulder mic)  
                         Six One Three Four. Found suspect.   
                         Requesting back-up in alley.

                                        ONCE-PRETTY  
                         We’ll be together forever. Always pretty.

                                        BRIE  
                         Ma’am. I need you to stop! ... _Stop_!

Once-Pretty pauses, blank-faced. TWO UNIFORMED OFFICERS, both hefty and competent-looking, edge into the alley behind her.

Once-Pretty smiles. Sways a half step closer to Brie.

                                        ONCE-PRETTY  
                         He’s mine. I want him. I’ll have him.   
                         Forever. And ever.

Brie lifts her weapon. She exchanges looks with the Two Uniformed Officers. Gets nods.

                                        BRIE  
                         Ma’am. Stop or I’ll shoot.

Once-Pretty walks forward, still smiling. The Two Uniformed Officers tackle her to the ground. Brie lowers her weapon. Reaches for her restraints.

Once-Pretty rises, TOSSING one officer into the alley wall. He drops. Lies unmoving. Brie stares, shocked but only for a moment. She raises her gun one-handed.

                                        BRIE  
                              (into shoulder mic)  
                         Six One Three Four. Suspect is non-human.   
                         Get the SRT.

The other officer grabs Once-Pretty’s legs. She FALLS. Kicks him in the face. CRUNCH!

INSERT: The officer holds his BROKEN NOSE.

Once-Pretty crawls, gets to her feet. She looks past Brie.

                                        ONCE-PRETTY  
                         He’s mine. So pretty. I want him.

                                        BRIE  
                         Last warning: stop or I _will shoot_.

Once-Pretty doesn’t stop. Brie SHOOTS: one in the thigh. Perfect shot.

Once-Pretty stumbles, doesn’t fall. Looks down at the hole. Finally looks at Brie.

                                        ONCE-PRETTY  
                         Silly. Bullets don’t hurt vampires.

                                        BRIE  
                              (mutters)  
                          _Vampires?_ Seriously?

Brie SHOOTS Once-Pretty in the chest. Once-Pretty staggers, but limps forward.

The Bloody-Nose Officer shoots Once-Pretty in the back. She doesn’t stop.

                                        ONCE-PRETTY  
                         I just want him. He’s mine.

Brie rolls her eyes.

                                        BRIE  
                         Right. Enough of this.

Brie steps forward, dodges Once-Pretty’s clumsy punch. Brie reaches out with her non-gun hand...

INSERT: Brie presses her INSCRIBED RING to the nerve cluster in Once-Pretty’s shoulder.

                                        BRIE  
                          _Conquiesco_.

The ring FLARES. Once-Pretty folds.

Brie kneels, checks for pulse on neck: nothing. Checks for breathing: nothing.

                                        BRIE  
                              (mutters)  
                         No way you’re a vampire. Because   
                          _vampires don’t exist!_

She pulls out ZIP-TIES, puts several around Once-Pretty wrists.

 

EXT. COMMERICIAL STREET – ALLEY ENTRANCE - LATER

Barriers are placed. BYSTANDERS peer down the alley.

An AMBULANCE waits, doors open. Tossed Officer and Broken-nose Officer get treated by an EMT while Handsome Man is loaded.

 

SIDEWALK - COMMERCIAL STREET

Brie and Mike interview the crowd.

The ambulance drives away with lights and SIRENS.

Brie puts away her NOTEBOOK, hands her CARD to a WOMAN WITH CELLPHONE.

She heads towards Mike, closer to the coffee shop patio. She hears TWO TEENAGERS talking excitedly.

                                        GOTH TEENAGER (O.C.)  
                         Vanessa Lobello as a throat-ripping   
                         monster? Of course I’m uploading it.

Brie walks up behind them.

                                        GRUNGE TEENAGER  
                         There goes her chance to be voted   
                         “Most Likely to Succeed”.

They giggle.

                                        BRIE  
                         Morning, girls.

They freeze.

                                        BRIE (CONT’D)  
                         I couldn’t help but overhear. You   
                         knew the girl?

                                        GOTH TEENAGER  
                         We didn’t “know” her. We knew “of” her.

                                        GRUNGE TEENAGER  
                         We didn’t exactly hang out with the   
                         same crowd.

Brie pulls out her notebook.

                                        BRIE  
                         Well. Tell me what you know.

The two teenagers exchange looks.

                                        GRUNGE TEENAGER  
                         You know that student that is so   
                         perfect and popular and _nice_ that   
                         you just have to hate her?

All three nod.

 

COMMERCIAL ALLEY – VANESSA’S BODY

                                        GRUNGE TEENAGER (CONT’D) (O.C.)  
                          _That_ was Vanessa Lobello.

Vanessa lies on the ground, eyes open and unblinking. ZIP-TIES cover her lower arms and ankles. A CHARMED ROPE - crackling with power - lies in a circle around her.

                                        GOTH TEENAGER (O.C.)  
                         Half the student run committees are   
                         going to grind to a halt without her.

A half-dozen UNIFORMED OFFICERS surround Vanessa, hands near weapons.

 

SIDEWALK – COMMERCIAL STREET

                                        GRUNGE TEENAGER  
                              (to friend)  
                         No more vampire dance!

They both look happy.

Detective-Constables HARRY PALMER (mid-30s, smoothly British) and ALERIC WEBER (20s and geeky), both in plainclothes, enter the alley. Aleric carries a FAT MESSENGER BAG like Indiana Jones’s. They approach a Uniformed Officer.

 

COMMERCIAL STREET – NEAR COFFEE SHOP

Mike sees Palmer and Weber arrive. Wraps up with his witness, and heads over to Brie and the Two Teenagers.

                                        MIKE  
                         Freak squad’s here.

They all look at Palmer and Weber. Grunge looks interested.

 

COMMERCIAL ALLEY - ENTRANCE

The Uniformed Officer is pointing at Brie and Mike. Palmer and Weber look at them. The four walk towards each other.

Palmer and Aleric show their POLICE ID: “SRT” printed large over the distinctive insignia.

Palmer is charming. Aleric is nervously excited. Brie is distant but professional. Mike keeps Brie between him and the SRT officers.

                                        PALMER  
                         ‘allo! I’m Palmer, shifter. This is Weber,  
                         witch. Heard you got one for us.

                                        BRIE  
                         She said she was a vampire.

                                        ALERIC  
                         A _vampire_?

                                        PALMER  
                         That’s psychosis. Not supernatural.

                                        BRIE  
                         We shot her three times. She didn’t   
                         go down.

                                        PALMER  
                         Drugs. Excited delirium? You see   
                         those all the time, right.

                                        BRIE  
                         She didn’t bleed and she hasn’t got   
                         a pulse.

                                        MIKE  
                         She tossed Tony Reyes six metres   
                         into a wall.

They look at tiny Vanessa in her ruined school clothes.

                                        PALMER  
                         That doesn’t make her a vampire.

                                        BRIE  
                         It makes her something.

Aleric stares at Brie’s edges, looking at her aura.

                                        ALERIC  
                         How’d you stop her?

Brie lifts the hand with the INSCRIBED RING. Aleric’s gaze drops. He steps back in sharp fear. Palmer looks, too. Doesn’t like it.

                                        PALMER  
                         That’s a _Noli Movere_ paralyzer. I   
                         haven’t seen one of those since   
                         the riots of ninety-seven.

                                        ALERIC  
                              (truly nervous)  
                         I thought they were banned. Gathered  
                         up and destroyed.

                                        BRIE  
                         It was my mother’s.

                                        PALMER  
                         So, it was grandfathered in. Still,    
                         you’re only allowed to use it under  
                         threat of imminent harm. ... _Did_ you  
                         feel threatened, Officer...  
                              (looks at her name tag)  
                         Mattielo?

Brie smiles, doesn’t answer.

                                        BRIE  
                         She should’ve woken up. If, you   
                         know, she wasn’t already dead.

                                        ALERIC  
                         So, um, do you mind if I...

He waves at the body.

                                        BRIE  
                         It’s not up to me.

                                        ALERIC  
                         Um, yeah. Right

Palmer nods permission at him. They watch Aleric approach Once-Pretty Girl, AKA Vanessa, opening his bag.

                                        PALMER  
                         You don’t like us much.

Mike opens his mouth. Brie elbows him.

                                        BRIE  
                         She's something new.  
                              (nods at Vanessa)  
                         I'm allowed to be tense.

Palmer lets the lie stand.

 

EXT. COMMERCIAL ALLEY - MERRI’S BODY

Aleric holds a HEX BAG in one hand, places the other on Merri’s forehead.

                                        ALERIC  
                         _Renovabis seruantissimum spiritus  
                         qui defendit nos ab inimicis nostris.  
                         _[Renew the observant spirit that cannot be deceived.]

LINES OF LIGHT RIPPLE over Vanessa.

She opens her eyes.

She pops the zip-ties around her arms. Sits up and grabs Aleric by the throat.

                                        VANESSA  
                         He’s mine.

Everyone jumps. All Uniformed Officers, including Brie and Mike, draw their weapons.

                                        PALMER  
                              (deadpan)  
                         Definitely one of ours.

Palmer walks up to Vanessa. He grabs her wrists.

INSERT: His hand TURNS TO STONE (exactly like at the adlet crime scene)

He tightens his grip. Her wrist CRACKS. Aleric is released. He gasps for breath.

Palmer smiles at Brie. Rests his STONE HAND on Vanessa’s chest so she can’t get up.

                                        PALMER  
                         A trick I picked up from my sergeant.

Brie isn’t impressed.

Vanessa struggles to rise. She mutters continuously:

                                        VANESSA  
                         He’s mine. I found him. He’s so   
                         pretty. He’s perfect for me. I   
                         deserve him. I do. _He promised_.

Aleric brings out a VIAL OF OIL. He daubs it on her forehead, chest, wrists and ankles as he chants:

                                        ALERIC.  
                          _Saepimur. Protegimur. Vales._  
                         [Faith surrounds us. We are protected. You are well.]

Vanessa stills, falling back to the ground.

INSERT: Aleric shuts her eyes. He and Palmer stand.

                                        PALMER  
                         Well?

                                        ALERIC  
                         Reanimated corpse.

                                        PALMER  
                         Almost like a vampire, then.

Aleric rolls his eyes.

                                        ALERIC  
                         Not funny.

Palmer grins - he thinks he’s adorable.

                                        PALMER  
                         Right. Let’s get her back to HQ.   
                              (to Brie and Mike)  
                         Officers. Thank you for finding   
                         her for us. We’ll take it from here.

                                        BRIE  
                         You’re going to steal our case?

                                        PALMER  
                         It’s not your case. Not anymore.

                                        BRIE  
                         I know SRT takes lead on any case   
                         with supranatural elements. But   
                         we can help.

BEHIND THEM, Aleric helps Vanessa to her feet. The CHARMED ROPE is tied around her waist. He tugs. She follows.

Palmer smiles condescendingly.

                                        PALMER  
                         Go back to your tickets and corner   
                         shake downs, Constable. Leave   
                         the investigation to us.

Palmer joins Aleric and Vanessa at the alley entrance. UNIFORMED OFFICERS part the CROWD to let them through.

                                        MIKE  
                         Good riddance!  
                              (spits)  
                         So... Back to patrol?

                                        BRIE  
                         I have a name, and a school.

                                        MIKE  
                         You should’ve told them.

                                        BRIE  
                              (smiles triumphantly)  
                         They should've asked.

She heads towards their PATROL CAR. Mike follows.                                         

                                        MIKE  
                         It’s not our case.

                                        BRIE  
                         It’s high profile. It’ll look good in our   
                         files if we bring key evidence to light.

                                        MIKE  
                              (disgusted)  
                         Promotion.

                                        BRIE  
                         This is a career-maker, Mike. I can feel it.

Mike gives up.

                                        MIKE  
                         Fine. Great. Tell me what you got.

They get in the patrol car and drive away.

 

EXT. URBAN AND SUBURBAN STREETS - ESTABLISHING - DAY

The patrol car moves from urban area into the suburbs.

                                        BRIE (O.S.)  
                         Her name is Vanessa Lobello. High   
                         School Senior. Council member,   
                         cheerleader, drama club, peer tutor   
                         and supporter of the GSA.

 

EXT. NORTH POINT HIGH SCHOOL - DAY

The squad car drives past the front. A LARGE BANNER proclaims “NORTH POINT HIGH – HOME OF THE HAWKS”.

                                        MIKE  
                              (dryly)  
                         Wow. A paragon.

 

NORTH POINT HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING LOT

The squad car pulls into visitor parking close to the main doors. There are STUDENTS outside, finishing lunch.

                                        BRIE (O.S.)  
                         I asked about drugs or unusual   
                         behaviour but the witnesses both   
                         said no: totally unlike her.

 

INT. SQUAD CAR – PARKING LOT

Brie turns off the engine. Mike logs their position in the COMPUTER.

                                        BRIE (CONT'D)  
                         Their theory is that all the “excessive   
                         perfection finally exploded her brain”.

 

EXT. NORTH POINT HIGH SCHOOL – MAIN ENTRANCE - DAY

Brie and Mike get out and walk towards the entrance. STUDENTS – some NON-HUMAN - watch them. On the doors are FALL DANCE POSTERS with GLITTERY BATS and a SEXY VAMPIRE.

                                        MIKE  
                         Anything else?

                                        BRIE  
                              (taps poster)  
                         Vanessa was on the Fall Dance Committee.

                                        MIKE  
                              (disgusted)  
                         Vampires.

                                        BRIE  
                              (smiles)  
                         Quite the theme isn’t it.

 

INT. NORTH POINT HIGH SCHOOL – MAIN ENTRANCE - DAY

Brie and Mike enter. NOISY STUDENTS, human and NON-HUMAN, crowd the halls between classes. On the walls are POSTERS for the dance and the Hawks.

INSERT: A SMALL SIGN points to the office.

The BELL RINGS. Noisy Students head to class. Brie and Mike push through the masses to reach the office.

                                        MIKE  
                         So what are you thinking?

                                        BRIE  
                         She kept saying “He promised”. Who promised  
                         and what? If it was to turn her into a vampire,   
                         why would she believe him?

                                        MIKE  
                         Because she knew him.

                                        BRIE  
                              (smiling triumphantly)  
                         Because she knew him.

She pushes open the door.

 

INT. SCHOOL OFFICE - DAY

A DELINQUENT waits in a CHAIR by the door. JENELLE (pretty, pretty, princess) talks over a COUNTER with a TEACHER. She looks worried.

Brie and Mike approach the RECEPTIONIST (30s and efficient). Receptionist looks up.

                                        RECEPTIONIST  
                         We didn’t call for police officers.

                                        BRIE  
                         No, ma’am. We’re here about one of   
                         your students.

                                        RECEPTIONIST  
                         I am not allowed to discuss any of our   
                         students without a warrant or permission  
                         from the parents. Do you have either  
                         of those?

                                        MIKE  
                         All we’re looking to do is confirm that   
                         Vanessa Lobello is a student here.

                                        RECEPTIONIST  
                         Vanessa?

She looks embarrassed. Then collects herself.

                                        RECEPTIONIST  
                         I can't confirm the name of any of our  
                         students. Not without a warrant or -

                                        RECEPTIONIST, MIKE  
                         - permission from the parents.

Brie and Mike exchange looks. They pull out NOTEBOOKS and PENS.

                                        BRIE  
                         Did she show up at school today?

                                        RECEPTIONIST  
                         No, she didn’t. ... And I shouldn’t   
                         have told you that.

                                        BRIE  
                         Would any of her friends know   
                         where she is?

                                        RECEPTIONIST  
                         Do I look like her social secretary?

                                        MIKE  
                         Well, maybe we could get her   
                         home address?

                                        RECEPTIONIST  
                         Do you have a warrant?

Brie and Mike exchange looks.

                                        RECEPTIONIST (CONT’D)  
                         Didn’t think so.

 

INT. NORTH POINT HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

Mike slams open the office door, marches out into empty hallway. Brie follows.

                                        MIKE  
                         Waste of time!

They pass Jenelle, waiting in the hall. She scurries to catch them.

                                        JENELLE  
                         Hey!

Brie and Mike stop.

                                        JENELLE (CONT'D)  
                         I heard you asking about Vanessa.

                                        BRIE  
                         You know her?

                                        JENELLE  
                         Yeah. We’re on the Dance Committee   
                         together. She didn’t show up for   
                         our meeting today at lunch.

Brie pulls out her notebook.

                                        BRIE  
                         And that’s unusual?

                                        JENELLE  
                         Totally. And she’s not the only   
                         one to have missed it.

Both cops’ straighten in interest.

                                        BRIE  
                         Oh?

                                        JENELLE  
                         Merri Tomilsen didn’t show either.

                                        BRIE  
                         When do you last see Merri?

                                        JENELLE  
                         Day before yesterday. I helped her   
                         get ready to go clubbing.

                                        MIKE  
                         Clubbing?

                                        JENELLE  
                         Relax, Hot Fuzz. It was all-ages.

Mike is going to pursue it. Brie interrupts.

                                        BRIE  
                         Did you go with her?

                                        JENELLE  
                         Her boyfriend did. But he bailed   
                         early because of practice....

 

EXT. NORTH POINT HIGH SCHOOL – MAIN ENTRANCE - AFTERNOON

                                        JENELLE (CONT’D) (V.O.)  
                         ... She texted me at nine-fifty, about   
                         some faun or other making passes at  
                         her. Then nothing.

Brie pushes open the door. Mike follows. They take a few steps in silence.

                                        MIKE  
                         Are you going to tell the SRT freaks   
                         about the second missing girl?

                                        BRIE  
                         Tell them what?

Behind them, on the other side of the parking lot, the FOOTBALL TEAM practices on the field. Faint shouts are heard.

 

EXT. NORTH POINT HIGH SCHOOL - FOOTBALL FIELD

                                        BRIE (CONT'D) (V.O.)  
                         That she didn’t come to school?

In the foreground, the Hawks practice.

Merri Tomilson wanders from trees onto the field. She wears her party clothes, now bedraggled. She stumbles but keeps moving towards the team.

 

PARKING LOT

                                        BRIE (CONT’D)  
                         Just because she’s missing doesn’t mean  
                         she’s like Vanessa.

 

FOOTBALL FIELD

The football team practices.

Merri nears the field.

A RECEIVER spots Merri. He fumbles the ball, is tackled. COACH runs toward him along the sideline.

                                        COACH  
                         Henderson! What was that?

COULSON, the quarterback, spots her. Play stops. COULSON steps forward.

                                        COULSON  
                         Merri?

Coulson strides closer. Tearing off his helmet.

                                        COULSON (CONT'D)  
                         Merri. Where the hell you been?

INSERT: Merri’s blank expression as she stumbles closer. Her face is scratched. There is blood.

Coulson starts to run to her. His teammates follow.

                                        COULSON (CONTD)  
                         Crap! Somebody call 911!

He reaches her, grabs her. She stares at him silently.

                                        COULSON (CONT'D)  
                         Merri! What the hell?. What happened?

Merri’s eyes drift over him. Then tighten.

                                        MERRI  
                         You’re mine... For always.

She attacks with her teeth, aiming for his throat. He defends himself. The team pulls her off. She screams.

 

PARKING LOT

Merri’s scream carries to Brie and Mike. They draw their guns and run to the field.

 

FOOTBALL FIELD

Coulson is bleeding.

The team holds Merri back. She fights them to reach Coulson.

                                        MERRI  
                         No! He’s mine! I want him!

The team dog-piles her. They barely keep her down. There are knees near her head and neck. A loud CRACK.

Teammates jump off her with cries of horror.

                                        COULSON  
                         Oh my god! Merri!

She heaves. They fly. Her head hangs oddly.

                                        MERRI  
                         You’re mine!

Coulson recoils.

Brie and Mike arrive.

                                        MIKE  
                         Everybody move!

                                        BRIE  
                         I got the girl. You get the guy.

Mike grabs Coulson, tries dragging him away.

Brie jumps in, presses her NOLI MOVERI RING to Merri.

                                        BRIE  
                          _Conquiesco_.

The ring FLARES. Merri drops to the ground. Her head lies at an odd angle.

Coulson struggles against Mike.

                                        COULSON  
                         Merri! What’s wrong with her?

Brie looks at Merri, at her broken neck.

                                        BRIE  
                              (resigned)  
                         Time to call in the SRT.

 

EXT. NORTH POINT HIGH – FOOTBALL FIELD - AFTERNOON

Aleric daubs OIL on Merri, already bound with a CHARMED ROPE. She struggles to talk but can only make garbled noises. Her eyes stay locked on Coulson.

                                        ALERIC  
                          _Saepimur. Protegimur. Vales._

Students (some with cell phones) and the Football Team watch as Palmer chats to a couple football players. Aleric slips a CHARMED ROPE around Merri’s wrist.

Aleric helps Merri to her feet. She tries to go to Coulson, but has to follow Aleric to the SRT squad car.

 

EXT. PARKING LOT – SRT SQUAD CAR

Aleric tucks Merri into the backseat, he looks over at Palmer...

 

EXT. NORTH POINT HIGH – FOOTBALL FIELD - AFTERNOON

... Who nods in return. Aleric give him a thumbs-up. Gets in the squad car, drives away.

Palmer turns back to the Students.

                                        PALMER  
                         Right. You said you saw her last night...

From the sidelines, Mike and Brie watch everything. Brie talks to their sergeant on her cell. Mike scowls the whole time.                                         

                                        BRIE  
                         Yes, sir. Yes, sir. He will. He does.

                                        BRIE (CON'D)  
                         Yes, sir. I realize that. ... Absolutely.   
                         Full cooperation. ... Yes, sir. Thank   
                         you, sir. Goodb-

Brie puts the phone away.

                                        BRIE  
                         We’ve got the warrants. They should   
                         be faxed to the office in the next half hour.

                                        MIKE  
                         Did he say we could leave?

                                        BRIE  
                              (happily)  
                         Nope. Official liaisons.

Mike turns away in disgust.

Palmer shows up beside her.

                                        PALMER  
                         So does that mean you’ll stop keeping   
                         things from us?

Brie’s surprised, but Mike jumps. His hand goes to his weapon.

                                        MIKE  
                         Mother of God!

Palmer smiles at him, unrepentant.

                                        PALMER  
                         Sorry.  
                              (to Brie)  
                         Now where was I? Ah yes. Keeping   
                         things from us. Like names.

Brie stands her ground.

                                        BRIE  
                         The sources were shaky. We had   
                         the time to confirm the ident, so...

Palmer looks at her, assessing.

                                        PALMER  
                         You want in.

Brie smiles.

                                        BRIE  
                         We can be of assistance, Detective   
                         Sergeant.

Palmer gives Mike a dubious look. Mike returns it in spades.

                                        BRIE (CONT'D)  
                         I’ve already talked my sergeant into   
                         getting warrants to access the girls’   
                         school records.

                                        PALMER  
                         Huh. Somebody wants promotion.

                                        MIKE  
                              (quietly)  
                         You have no idea.

Brie ignores them both.

                                        BRIE  
                         They’ll be at the office by the time   
                         you’ve finished interviewing the   
                         witnesses.

Palmer waits a moment. Then he smiles his most charming smile.

                                        PALMER  
                         I believe I’ll take you up on your offer,   
                         then. Since my sidekick’s gone back   
                         to the office anyway.

Brie smiles, takes out her notebook.

                                        BRIE  
                         You won’t regret it.

Mike rolls his eyes, takes out his notebook.

                                        PALMER  
                         Can I say ‘this is the start of a   
                         beautiful friendship?

                                        MIKE  
                         I’d rather you didn’t.

They head back to the crowd.

 

INT. SMALL CONFERENCE ROOM - AFTERNOON

Brie, Mike and Palmer sit at a SMALL TABLE. Brie and Palmer sit upright. Mike slouches.

The Receptionist drops TWO THICK FILE FOLDERS on it. She glares and leaves.

Palmer reaches for one. Grins at Brie.

                                        PALMER  
                         Well. Let’s see what we can find   
                         out, shall we?

Brie smiles back, eagerly grabs the second file.

Mike gets up and goes for coffee.

 

INT. SMALL CONFERENCE ROOM - LATER

There are now ELEVEN FILE FOLDERS on the table. COFFEE CUPS for Mike and Brie. TEA for Palmer. Mike is on his CELL PHONE. Brie is reading a FILE.

Palmer slams his folder shut. Mike looks up. Brie reads on.

                                        PALMER  
                              (mutters angrily)  
                         Inane. Vacuous. Cookie-cutter. ... They   
                         were in the same groups. They had the   
                         same friends. They did the same things.   
                         ... Maybe they were a coven, and this   
                         was a ‘last rites’ spell.

                                        MIKE  
                         So what? They went to the club, got   
                         killed, and came back as zombies?   
                         Is that likely?

                                        PALMER  
                         Not really. It takes a big coven   
                         with a lot of experience to cast a   
                         spell like that.

Mike holds out his phone. A GROUP PHOTO on a CLOSED GROUP NOTICE on a social media site.

Brie glances at it.

                                        MIKE  
                         Who knows what they get up to   
                         behind closed doors?

                                        BRIE  
                         It’s a high school click, Mike.   
                         Not a coven.

                                        PALMER  
                         ‘Click’? It’s more like a ruddy cult.

                                        MIKE  
                         Except anybody can join a cult.

Brie stops reading. Sits back. Palmer looks at her.

                                        BRIE  
                         What if somebody wanted to join,   
                         but was rejected?

                                        MIKE  
                         And that ‘somebody’ killed them,   
                         and turned them into zombies in   
                         revenge?

He snickers, dismissive.

                                        BRIE  
                         Not zombies: Vampires.

                                        PALMER  
                         Except they were turned into zombies.

                                        BRIE  
                         But what if he promised them vampires?

                                        MIKE  
                         They’re all vampire mad.

                                        BRIE  
                         They’d be more likely to go with an   
                         unpopular kid who promised to   
                         turn them into vampires.

                                        PALMER  
                         Especially if they’d been drinking   
                         at the club.

                                        MIKE  
                         So why’d he turn them into zombies?

                                        PALMER  
                         Because that’s all he _could_ do. If vampires   
                          _do_ exist, they’re more reclusive than the fae.

                                        BRIE  
                         So the chances of a suburban teenager   
                         knowing one or being one are... nil?

                                        PALMER  
                         Exactly. 

                                        BRIE  
                         So what can make a zombie?

                                        PALMER  
                         Well, a large coven, like I said. Vaudon   
                         priests, necromancers, dark sorcerers –

                                        MIKE  
                              (mutters)  
                         Sith lords.

Brie and Palmer look at him. Mike stands up. He’s had enough of this discussion.

                                        MIKE (CONT'D)  
                         Who wants another refill?

                                        PALMER  
                         What’s the matter, mate?

                                        MIKE  
                         I am not your ‘mate’, and, no offense? But  
                         all this talk of supernatural evil-doers just  
                         gives me the creeps. So I’m going over there –  
                              (points to the side)  
                         And getting myself another coffee.

Mike stalks off. Palmer watches him.

                                        PALMER  
                         Well that was refreshingly honest.  
                              (turning back to Brie)  
                         Considering how you accepting you are of   
                         us ‘non-humans’, I’m surprised you two   
                         are partners. ... Unless, of course, you   
                         actually agree with him, but cover it better.   
                         Hard to get promoted if you’re a racist, after   
                         all. ... Is that how it is, Officer Mattiello?

                                        BRIE  
                         (intensely)  
                         I’m a cop. I enforce the laws. My personal   
                         feelings have nothing to do with that.

                                        PALMER  
                              (smiles triumphantly)  
                         _Much_ easier to get promoted. ... Now   
                         back to what can create zombies -

Mike stalks back, thumps his fist on the table.

                                        MIKE  
                         We don’t need to know what makes zombies.

                                        PALMER  
                         We don’t?

                                        MIKE  
                         We just need to find out which uncool   
                         loser was at the club last night lusting    
                         after Ariana Grande.

                                        PALMER  
                         Huh. Good point.

                                        MIKE  
                         Opportunity and motive. We can figure   
                         out the ‘means’ later.

                                        PALMER  
                         One problem, how do we find out who   
                         was there eye-ing the pretty birdy?

Brie holds up a folder with Coulson’s picture on it.

                                        BRIE  
                         Ask the boyfriend.

 

INT. HISTORY CLASSROOM – AFTERNOON – HALLWAY

Moving towards the door, a quickly printed sign taped onto the window reads “GROUP COUNSELLING AT 3:30”.

The clock on the wall reads 3:10.

Through the window and into...

 

INT. HISTORY CLASSROOM

TIMELINE on the wall lists freedom movements: Chartism, Emancipation, Suffragettes, Unionization, Civil Rights, Women’s Liberation, and finally, Gay Marriage and Non-Human Equality.

HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT written on WHITEBOARD: “10-PAGE ESSAY ON CIVIL RIGHTS’ IMPACT ON YOU”

Coulson sits at one desk. Brie faces him from another. Palmer sits on a desk, feet on the seat. Mike stands to the side, arms crossed. Coulson has been crying, but doesn’t want to admit it.

                                        BRIE  
                         You’re not in trouble, Evan.

                                        PALMER  
                         We don’t care that you were all drinking  
                         last night.

                                        BRIE  
                         We just want to know who was at the   
                         club with you.

Coulson looks between Palmer and Brie. 

                                        COULSON  
                         Just me and MERRI. Vanessa was   
                         supposed to come, but she’s sick or   
                         something, so Derek bailed. Jenelle swims.

                                        BRIE  
                         Merri, Vanessa and Jenelle. They run   
                         the dance committee.

                                        COULSON  
                         Most of it, yeah. But I’m getting the   
                         band and stuff.

Brie and Palmer exchange looks.

                                        PALMER  
                         Who else wanted to be on the dance   
                         committee with you?

                                        COULSON  
                         Lots of kids. And we tried to include   
                         them. I mean. It’s a big job. We always   
                         need grunts.

                                        BRIE  
                         Were any of them there last night?

                                        COULSON  
                         Well, yeah. We invited them. It keeps   
                         the morale up. Makes them work   
                         harder. That’s what Merri –  
                              (swallows his emotions)  
                         That’s what Merri said. Is she going   
                         to be alright?

                                        BRIE  
                         Of the grunts who showed up last   
                         night, did any of them have an extra  
                         special crush on Vanessa Lobello or Merri?

                                        COULSON  
                              (snickering)  
                         Just about all of them. I mean, Merri and  
                         Van are hot. But if you want a super-creep...

 

INT. BIOLOGY LAB - AFTERNOON

The class is full. TEACHER (50s, lab coat) looks on. STUDENTS prepare to dissect FOETAL PIGS.

                                        COULSON (V.O.)  
                         ... Then Ted’s your guy.

 

TED’S LAB TABLE

Ted, looking very “day after”, wears a T-shirt with the slogan “Artificial Intelligence is No Match for Natural Stupidity”. He looks down at the dead fetal pig in front of him.

INSERT: It BLINKS and SQUEALS.

Ted looks at his oblivious acne-riddled LAB PARTNER.

                                        LAB PARTNER  
                              (sneering)  
                         What?

INSERT: The fetal pig lies unmoving once more.

Ted lifts his scalpel. He swallows.

 

BIOLOGY LAB

A KNOCK on the door. Palmer, Brie and Mike enter.

Ted watches nervously as Brie stays at the door and Mike goes to the second entrance.

Palmer continues to the BIO TEACHER, holding out his badge. Bio Teacher meets him halfway.

                                        BIO TEACHER  
                         Officer?

                                        PALMER  
                         We’re looking for Ted Harker. I   
                         understand his in this class.

                                        BIO TEACHER  
                         Yes.  
                              (turning to Ted)  
                         Ted. Please come here.

The class turns to look at Ted as he slowly stands.

He looks at Palmer. Palmer’s face reveals nothing.

He looks at Brie and Mike. They are solid barriers.

He looks at his class. There is no support.

                                        LAB PARTNER  
                              (laughing)  
                         Did someone finally catch you stalking,  
                         super-freak?

It’s too much. Ted panics.

All the fetal pigs come to life. The class panics, screaming and running.

Ted runs to the backroom door marked “TEACHERS ONLY”. It opens. Palmer, Brie and Mike push through the kids to follow.

                                        PALMER  
                         (to Mike)  
                          Block the hall! In case he gets out!

Mike wants to refuse, but it’s logical. Hand on his weapon, he goes into the hall.

 

SUPPLY ROOM

The walls of the T-shaped room are lined with PRESERVED ANIMALS – PIGS, FROGS, WORMS. They move in their jars.

As Ted runs past, he pulls jars off the shelves. They fall and break.

INSERT: The contents WIGGLE and MOVE, SQUEAL and CROAK.

Ted runs for the hall door. It’s locked. He unlocks it. Opens it. Sees Mike. Retreats.

Palmer enters the supply room. Nearly slips on the reanimated specimens.

                                        PALMER  
                         Bloody hell!

Ted runs for the far door. Through the window, CHEM CLASS can be seen. The students face the supply room and some looking towards the noise.

Brie enters the supply room, momentarily distracted by the movement on the floor.

Ted has his hand on the door handle.

Brie looks up in time to see...

... Palmer leaping towards Ted. In mid-air he CHANGES into a GERMAN SHEPHERD. He lands on Ted’s back.

Brie freezes, stunned.

Ted hits the door, closing it.

They fall to the floor. They separate, Ted twists to face Palmer who BARKS loud and threatening.

Mike enters from the hallway door. Sees the reanimated specimens and freezes.

Ted looks at some PRESERVED FROGS. Twitches.

Palmer is attacked by PRESERVED FROGS. Dozens of them. He’s distracted.

Ted gets a hand up on Palmer’s head.

                                        TED  
                         Die!

Palmer falls off, YELPING.

Ted scrambles out from under him. Opens the door

Mike grabs for Ted. Trips over Palmer. Misses.

Palmer’s legs twitch. He reverts to human.

Ted scrambles into the...

 

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS

Students and Chem Teacher scramble out of the way. Some stay and stare, others run out the doors.

 

SUPPLY ROOM

Brie goes through the door. Hand on WEAPON.

 

CHEMISTRY CLASS

Ted grabs WENDY (near-clone of Merri and Vanessa) as shield. She looks pissed.

Mike enters. Moves to the side.

                                        TED  
                         Stay away from me! Stay away!

                                        BRIE  
                         Ted, let her go. Nobody needs to   
                         get hurt here.

Ted creeps to the forward door.

                                        TED  
                         You say that, but you don’t mean it.

Mike checks his line of sight. Not clear - Ted holds the taller-Wendy in front of him. Mike grinds his teeth, frustrated.

                                        BRIE  
                         I do mean it.

Palmer opens the forward door. Half the students run out. The rest are stuck in the corner behind Chem Teacher.

                                        BRIE (CONT'D)  
                         I don’t want anyone to get hurt.

                                        TED  
                         Well, you’re too late! I’ve been   
                         hurting for _years_.

He squeezes Wendy, who CHOKES. Now she looks worried.

Chem Teacher jerks forward, ready to protest.

Palmer shakes his head at Chem Teacher. Chem Teacher retreats, but barely.

                                        TED (CONT'D)  
                         There’s nothing _wrong_ with me!

                                        BRIE  
                         No, there’s -

                                        TED  
                         I’m not ugly. I’m not a spaz! I   
                         dress okay.

Palmer looks at Ted’s outfit. Raises a mocking eyebrow.

                                        TED (CONT'D)  
                         Why doesn’t anybody _like_ me!

                                        MIKE  
                              (very low voiced)  
                         Being crazy doesn’t help.

Brie hears and wants to growl. She doesn’t shift her gaze from Ted.

                                        BRIE  
                         I can’t answer that, Ted. It’s   
                         high school.

                                        TED  
                         And then I turned out to be a   
                          _necromancer!_

Now Wendy’s really scared. The Chem Teacher’s horrified.

                                        TED  
                         Nobody’s going to date a   
                         necromancer.

Chem Teacher steps forward.

Palmer glares fiercely. Chem Teacher stops, but is angry, frustrated.

                                        BRIE  
                         So you said you were a vampire?   
                         Is that it, Ted? Is that what you   
                         told Vanessa and Merri?

Ted shrugs.

                                        TED  
                         They finally noticed me. And   
                         vampires are a type of undead,   
                         right? It should’ve worked!

                                        BRIE  
                         It was an accident. Right, Ted?

Ted hesitates.

Chem Teacher lunges at Ted, reaching for Wendy.

                                        BRIE, PALMER  
                         No! 

Simultaneously with Mike:

                                        MIKE  
                         God _damn_ it!

They stretch to stop Chem Teacher. Too late.

Ted places his hand on Chem Teacher.

                                        TED  
                         DIE!

Chem Teacher seizes. Crumples to the ground and writhes. Students in the room SCREAM and panic.

Wendy struggles to get away.

Ted gives Brie a despairing look. He puts his hand on Wendy’s face.

                                        BRIE  
                         Ted! Don’t do it...

                                        TED  
                         Die.

Wendy’s eyes roll up. She falls to the ground. Writhing.

Mike SHOOTS Ted. One, two in the chest.

Ted twitches. Doesn’t fall. Looks at Mike in disappointment.

                                        TED  
                         Do you think I didn’t try that?

Palmer charges Ted.

Ted grabs RANDOM STUDENT, whispers “DIE” and throws the body at Palmer. Palmer stumbles.

                                        BRIE  
                         Ted, stop this. It doesn’t have   
                         to get any worse than this.

Ted shakes his head at Brie.

                                         TED  
                         Of course it does.

Ted holds his hands over his victims who are blank-faced and limp.

                                        TED (CONT'D)  
                         Kill them. Kill them all.

Ted dives into the remaining students who SCREAM LOUDER and try to get away. Ted runs for the supply room door.

Brie moves to guard it.

                                        BRIE  
                         Ted! I still want to help you.

 Mike and Palmer move towards Ted. Chem Teacher, Wendy and Random Student rise.

 Chem Teacher and Random Student take on Palmer. Chem teacher tosses him easily against the wall.

 Mike SHOOTS Wendy. One, two. ...

 ... One, two, three. Nothing.

Brie spots Ted. Blocks him as students stream out.

                                        BRIE  
                         This isn’t the way.

Palmer STARTS TO TRANSFORM into something hideous and massive.

Wendy chokes Mike. He fights, breaks her arm. She keeps squeezing.

Chem Teacher PUNCHES HAND THROUGH Palmer, stopping his transformation. Random Student grabs an arm and starts pulling it off.

Ted stalks Brie, hand out, threatening. Brie backs away.

                                        TED  
                         Yes, it is. I did my research. Seventy-  
                         eight percent of necromancers turn  
                         into mass murderers. Why should  
                         I be any different.

Mike’s face is turning red. Palmer is in agony.

                                        TED (CONT'D)  
                         You know it’s a rush? Controlling the   
                         dead. It’s like orgasms, but _better_.

Brie stumbles into a DESK. Ted gets closer.

                                        TED (CONT'D)  
                         When I get out of here, I’m going to a   
                         cemetery. And then I’m really going to   
                         have fun. ... I bet I’ll be real popular   
                         when I’m the only one preventing you   
                         from being zombie chow.

Ted is inches away. He smiles. It pisses Brie off.

Brie SHOUTS in angry determination. Her EYES FLASH to SOLID SHINING-PEARL.

She raises her hands and PUSHES THE AIR at Ted.

With a WHOOSH, Ted FLIES across the room, THROUGH THE WINDOW.

 

EXT. CHEMISTRY CLASS – OVER PARKING LOT

Glass explodes outwards. Showering students on the ground who duck and run, landing on students’ cars making ALARMS sound.

Ted HANGS SUSPENDED. Arms up to protect his face. One beat...

Two...

 

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS

Brie’s SHINING-PEARL eyes narrow. She pulls her hands back.

 

EXT. CHEMISTRY CLASS – OVER PARKING LOT

Ted, bleeding from multiple cuts, flies back towards the shattered window.

 

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS

Glass shards blow into the room. Brie raises a hand. They stop. Ted doesn’t. He slams into Wendy. She releases her grip on Mike. They all fall to the ground.

Wendy goes back after Mike. Mike tries to escape.

Ted slowly rises.

                                        TED  
                              (laughing)  
                         Wow. That was unexpected. And kind of   
                         fun. ... But it’s not enough to stop me.

Slowly, Brie closes her hand into a fist, COMPRESSING THE AIR AROUND HIM. Ted CHOKES. He steps sideways, searching for air. Brie’s eyes follow him.

Ted STRUGGLES for breath. SPUTTERS. Wendy, the Chem Teacher and Random student all collapse.

Mike and Palmer stare at Brie. At her SHINY-PEARL EYES.

Ted’s chest collapses inwards. He drops. It’s still...

... Palmer gives himself a shake, REPAIRS THE HOLE IN HIS CHEST. Runs over to Brie. Mike stays on the floor. Stares horrified at Brie.

                                        PALMER  
                         Officer Mattiello, it’s okay now. You can   
                         stand down.

No response. Her eyes are still SHINING-PEARL.

                                        PALMER  
                         Come on, love. It’s over. Good guys won,   
                         and all that.

He puts his hand over her fist.

INSERT: IRON RIPPLES over Palmer’s skin until the metal touches Brie’s hand.

Brie jerks. Her eyes RETURN TO NORMAL. She blinks.

                                        PALMER  
                         That’s right. That’s right. Easy, love.

Brie looks around the classroom. The dead zombies. Ted.

She looks sick.

                                        BRIE  
                         Did I...? No. I couldn’t...

                                        PALMER  
                         Shh, it’s okay. Nobody expects you to   
                         have any control when you first come   
                         into your power. ...

Brie looks at him in shock. Mike looks disgusted. Then angry.

                                        PALMER (CONT'D)  
                         I’ve always been partial to dogs, and   
                         our neighbourhood had lots of them.   
                         I think I turned into all of them.

Brie’s legs fail her. Palmer catches her. Eases her to the ground.

                                        BRIE  
                         I don’t have any power.

                                        PALMER  
                         Sorry, love. You certainly do.

Mike drags himself off the ground. He’s furious.

                                        BRIE  
                              (sounding lost)  
                         No. I can’t become Chief if I’m not human.

Palmer laughs.

                                        PALMER  
                         No, you can’t. But you are, however, an   
                         instant detective. If that helps.

                                        BRIE  
                              (glaring)  
                         It really doesn’t.

Mike marches over to them.

                                        MIKE  
                              (to Brie)  
                         You’re not human. All these years   
                         you’ve been _lying_!

She stares at him, broken.

                                        BRIE  
                         I didn’t _know_. ... I didn’t know.   
                         Mom never said -

                                        MIKE  
                              (snorts)  
                         Right. You were “adopted”.

Palmer looks at her. She’s nodding at Mike.

                                        BRIE  
                         I was. You know I was.

                                        MIKE  
                         Yeah. But from _what?_

Brie stares at him. She has no answer.

 

EXT. NORTH POINT HIGH SCHOOL – PARKING LOT - EVENING

There are POLICE CARS, CORONER and CSI VANS in the lot. STUDENTS and STAFF stand watching. NEWS VANS line the street. It is BUSY and but not noisy.

A Medical Examiner Technician rolls out a STRETCHER. The body inside the BAG is UNNATURALLY THIN.

Palmer talks to a HUMAN STAFF SERGEANT. They look over to:

 

EXT. SQUAD CAR

Brie sits sideways in front seat. SHOCK BLANKET around her shoulders. CELL PHONE in her hand. She looks devastated. Palmer and a Regular Forces staff sergeant talk nearby.

On the other side of the lot, Mike stands with a GROUP OF UNIFORMED OFFICERS. He looks over at Brie. He turns away.

Palmer and the staff sergeant shake hands.

                                        PALMER  
                         I’ll have the transfer papers over to  
                         you first thing tomorrow.

                                        STAFF SERGEANT  
                         She was a damn good officer. We’ll   
                         sorry to lose her.

Palmer smiles. It hides his anger.

                                        PALMER  
                         She’ll still be a good officer.

 

SQUAD CAR

                                        PALMER (V.O.)  
                         She’ll just do it with us.

Brie stares at her CELL PHONE. At a candid photo of Connie Mattiello. It’s labelled “MOM”.

She stares at it. External sounds fade.

She stares at it. Only her BREATHING and her HEARTBEAT. Her thumb hovers over the call button.

                                        BRIE  
                              (to herself)  
                         Hey, Mom. So...Some stuff happened, and  
                         ... Hey, Mom. I need to know... Hey, Mom.  
                         What am I?

 

END.


End file.
